gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Captain Robert
Welcome to my talk page! *'Why you might be writing to me!' **'Meet in game?' ***'Send time, place, server, and date.' **'Anything Else?' ***'Just leave a message!' *'Please Respect These Personal Rules' **'No mean language on this talk page.' **'No name calling on this page.' **'Please be with a nice attitude.' **'Don't forget to sign your messages by typing four tildes (~~~~).' Thanks, Royal British Navy Academy I hereby Request you as Assistant Headmaster of the Royal Navy Academy. Please Respond. ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 18:55, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yes Idk what that means btw but your Name on the Page. ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 18:57, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Looking Good Put it on the Page for now unless King John asks us to Change it. Your Invited! You have been invited to take part in the Council of Liria, which will permenantly settle all leadership and royalty disputes in the Carribean and the World. Information can be found here. Robert Mc Roberts '' 03:25, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Pic I found a Pic that you can say is yourself. Tell me what you think 'Lord Matthew Blastshot ''' 03:27, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thank you Lord Macmonger. Take over while I am away and If you have any Ideas feel free to add more to the Page Sincerely, ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 23:14, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Like it I like it go ahead and put it on the Wiki. ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 16:01, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Can I have some advice? I'm not sure about my signature..... I can't decide between: Sincerely, ''Prince Edgar Wildrat Heir to the Throne of England ''18:17, May 30, 2011 (UTC) and Template You cannot say please ask Captain Robert to edit this page. You must say please do not edit this page unless it is a spelling or a grammar error. It is against the rules to forbid somebody from editing a page. Thanks for the advice Same as above '' '' 19:31, May 30, 2011 (UTC) One Code I'm making this whole thing by typing one code: Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 20:55, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know Putting your Treasure Chest on a comment is MAJOR SPAM xD '' '' 21:19, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Template You want me to fix the template to make it look cool? I see your images are out of boundaries. I know how to fix all that. Yes, that one. Return Lord Macmonger Return to England and meet up with Me in Saint James Palace. I will send the HMS Interceptor to Pick you up be ready for it to Pick you up on Port Royal. 'Matthew Blastshot ''' 23:29, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Re;Wiki Question Well first if you see something on a page you like like a twitter box clcik edit then go into source and you see the code you can then remeber it for next time also i spend a lot of time on Community Centeral Talk Edits 16:13, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure go ahead Talk Edits 16:25, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Its a place where people can see codes etc Talk Edits 16:28, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I Like It but it needs a Shorter because vest it looks like an officer and dark grey pants. and the Officers Uniform is: Admiral Hat, White Shirt, Dark Yellow sack vest, Dark Pants and Admiral Jacket. ''Matthew Blastshot '' 18:37, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Still trying to fix the game on my comp. Srry ''Matthew Blastshot '' 18:44, June 1, 2011 (UTC) What is this Plot anyway Lord Macmorgan? ''Matthew Blastshot '' 19:03, June 1, 2011 (UTC) You Said: Already heading for England and I will tell you of a plot but tommorow cause i gtg in a few. [[]]Captain Robert 01:02, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ''Matthew Blastshot '' 19:06, June 1, 2011 (UTC) no period necessary Yes, that is an off topic thingy.... But anyway: I am still in the Caribbean for a few days, could I meet you? '' '' 15:05, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Tell me of this Plot NOW Lord Macmorgan. ''Matthew Blastshot '' 15:09, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Disconnected Shoot I just disconnected.. Coming though. '' '' 15:24, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Err Issue: I can't get player friends... Another disadvantage of having speedchat plus.... I already know one of your players and you have four so thats 2/4 xD? '' '' 15:28, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Tariff Bay Dear Second Sea Lord Robert Macmonger, For your Valient Efforts in the Battle of Tariff Bay on Behalf of England I present you with the Victorian Cross. I thank you for Serving your Nation and Hope You will Continue Sincerely, ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:28, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations, Robert on your achievement with the Victoria Cross. That is one of the highest honors possible to a Naval Officer such as yourself, I hope you continue serving the Royal Crown of England! '' '' 01:33, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Wiki Ocars Category Humm maybe as i am only planning to do this twice a year it would be a good idea to have a category Go ahead you should be Proud of Yourself. ''Matthew Blastshot '' 14:16, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Ottoman You may have the Ottoman Empire, but not sultan. I took sultan long time ago. It is on my page, Magistrate Jeremiah Stormwash. The Commander of the Faifthul is the Calipg of Baghdad. The Caliph of Baghdad is the Sutlan. Meaning I took it long time ago. Hello Captain Robert! You asked about what I've done through out the EITC, I am Currently Admiral of the Fleet in the EITC, I do Inner Trading with the EITC bank. Also, I was in the legendary Guild, the EITC Black Sharks Are you coping me? Its the same table and text on the template are you coping my filing cabinet? Talk Edits 18:51, June 3, 2011 (UTC) looks cool do you mind if i make the chests background transparent use the text code/reformated in the first dropdown from the left like this Talk Edits 19:16, June 3, 2011 (UTC) the system does it for long coding Talk Edits 19:31, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Captain Robert, Its me, the guy you Just Made Junior CEO, Could you do the code box for me? I keep trying and it wont work. Yes, Captain Robert, if you vould just give me the instructions, I could make one. I would like my signarture to say, " Lord John Warsmythe of Scottland Yard " and make it curvy and bold please, thank you Thanks for the signature Robert, Order Ready! Again! XD Hey Robert! We just finished getting your supplies. They are available at Port Newcastle now. We just want to say thank you for all your buisness with us. Seriously, it's really helping us. You are our top orderer. Sincerely, The Fuego Importing Bunch P.S. Don't worry about the rum being stale or warm because the boxes are a bit battered. It's the best we got. Seriously, it took a while. In game actuality, i nearly sunk because i got it from a kingfisher. Yes Captain Robert, that Picture is good, My Screenshot Data base was deleted after we replaced our hard drive anyways, Yes, that Picture is good. Robert Watch this but turn down your volume. Abe Lincoln ''Matthew Blastshot '' 23:56, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I do want to become a Assassin/Guard. My pirate Lord Lawrence Dagger is already EITC and part of the Co.Black Guard. Yes ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:00, June 8, 2011 (UTC) How did we win a War in one Day? ''Matthew Blastshot '' 18:52, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Get Online ASA_P I need to talk with you. Bring Macmonger ''Matthew Blastshot '' 19:03, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Very Well ''Matthew Blastshot '' 19:06, June 8, 2011 (UTC) United Caribbean Army I am recruiting people for my guild, and I would like you to join. If you don't want to , please tell me if you know anyone who would. The guild page can be found here --[[User:Takeshidude|'The One And Only Guitar Hero ']]Talk to TOAOGH You can't believe everything online, that's what started WW1 22:51, June 8, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Can I call you Bob?:P Re:Admin Dep. Yes you may be the last one. . Just report to the admins when something is going on. -- 17:38, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Sigtag I like the idea it was actually in my head but for approval please conatct kat on her talk page! Thanks Talk 13:03, June 11, 2011 (UTC) if kat approves it i think you should add this to your sig - Talk 13:08, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Admin deputy At this time, you may use the @deputy in your signature. We aren't going to add the @deputy to the comments yet. Unless somebody creates the @deputy for comments, you don't have anything yet. Sorry for not replying earlier. -- 23:31, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Wow, thanks! John Breasly has been helping me understand things, but i'll probably need you, too. Lol. Zel Marque 21:21, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Done here you go and a MediaWiki Coder here|link=User:Tama63]] 19:38, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I use PAINT.Net but i have installed the font onto my pc(free) and a MediaWiki Coder here|link=User:Tama63]] 20:01, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Done Here you go its on this page User:Captain_Robert/temp and a MediaWiki Coder here|link=User:Tama63]] 12:54, June 19, 2011 (UTC)